The Sun And Moon
by ImaginedRain
Summary: Story on hiatus, possibly discontinued - She watched Him from a distance. Always staying in the shadows. She couldn't let Him know she existed. Couldn't let Him know she loved Him. She was perfectly happy with staying in the shadows. But suddenly it all went wrong... Naruhina AU vampire fic


The Sun and Moon

-

_As a ceature of the dark she could never be near him. All she could do was watch him, hidden in the dark shadows of night, as her sun shone._

-

She watched him like she had for the past month, from the shadows. She had no choice but to stay in the shadows really. She couldn't let him, the one she loved, see her. Couldn't let him come any closer. Afraid of what she might do.

It wasn't difficult to stay hidden though. For someone like her it was second nature.

Even though her heart was no longer beating, it was still overflowing with the love she felt for this man. For so long, so many years, she had thought she was unable to feel love anymore. And all it took was a glimpse of this man to prove her wrong.

She watched as he entered the club with two other men. His friends from the looks of it. Her beloved and the brown haired man who, for some reason, reminded her of a dog were talking and laughing loudly, sometimes hitting the other playfully. The third man was simply walking next to them, smirking and shaking his head, adding a small comment or two now and then.

The first time she had seen the raven haired one she had to look twice to make sure he was not like her.

She watched as the door slid shut behind them after they entered, leaving the street quiet once again after the loud music of the club had pierced the night air.

She waited a few seconds before stepping out of the shadows of the alley she had been in, revealing waist long midnight hair, flawless marble skin, full pink lips and pale eyes the color of the moon.

She was dressed in a dark purple top that showed of her curves while still being modest, and a black skirt, that showed her slender legs but was long enough to not look slutty. She could probably get any guy in that club – and probably some of the girls as well – but she didn't want just anyone. And the one she desired could never be hers, lest she condemn him to the same life she led.

She shook her head to banish her thoughts and started walking towards the club. Even if she couldn't be with him, she still could not stand the thought of being too far away from him.

-----

She'd had to exit the club not long after entering. All of the humans in there, dancing, drinking, sweating, breathing, their blood flowing faster and faster through their bodies. It almost freed the beast in her. Almost allowed it to rampage freely.

It was her own fault. It had been too long since she fed and her body was responding to the hunger by strenghtening the monster. Almost allowing it to run free.

She needed to feed and soon, lest she break and take someone who did not deserve such a fate.

As she exited she heightened her sense of smell, hearing and sight. Searching for her pray. She was on the hunt.

She was glad her secret love and his friends had chosen to go to a club this time and not the waffle house as they had last time - although the raven haired one had not seemed very happy about it. It was far easier to find pray around places people normally got drunk or wherever there were young pretty girls.

She had less qualms about hunting the kind of people you would find here because she had trouble calling them people at all.

Murderers. Rapists. The kind of people who had no right walking the streets. Also the kind of people very few would miss. She hated the thought of taking someone away from their loved ones more than taking the life itself when it came to her normal  
menu.

She finally found what she was looking for. She pretended to simply be walking away from the club but stopped in front of the opening to an alley and began digging through her purse. After a few seconds she heard footsteps behind her.

She could hear the footsteps coming closer, and awaited them eagerly. It had been so long since she had fed, and even if she did not feel comfortable with taking a life she needed it to keep existing.

She had long ago stopped using the word living.

Finally she could hear the man – as was obvious from the sound of his footsteps and his body odour – almost directly behind her. It was apparent that he was trying to be silent, but she heard his footsteps as if they were boulders raining from the sky, and his breath was as loud as a tornado to her ears.

He stopped right behing her but she still did not move, continuing to dig through her purse for some imaginary object.

She was getting impatient with him just standing there, knowing he was studying her. She was about to just drag him into the alley herself when he finally grabbed her, one arm going around her throat and a hand covering her mouth. She pretended to struggle against him with as much strength as a normal human would posses as he dragged her into the alley.

As he pushed her against the brick wall she pretended to look frightened and gave a small glance towards the mouth of the alley, checking if they were far enough away from the streets.

The man following her eyes obviously thought she was looking for someone to help her as he smirked and gave a small evil soundig chuckle. But when he turned back he was not met with the frightened eyes of a woman about to be raped or killed, but rather the narrowed eyes of a predator.

Before he could even make a sound her eyes started glowing and his mind was consumed by the luminous periwinkle orbs. It was such a beautiful sight that he couldn't force him self to look away, even if he had wanted to. Or focus on anything else for that matter, not noticing when she broke free of his hold on her or when she opened her mouth and fangs that had not been there before, could clearly be seen.

In a flash her razor sharp teeth had peirced the vulnerable skin on his neck and his blood pooled in her mouth. The pain was immense. He could feel the blood leaving his body, leaving only what felt like ice so cold it was burning in his veins. And yet he couldn't scream, move or even blink his eyes. He was completely paralyzed.

Before even a minute had passed, he had been drained completly and she dropped him to the ground with a heavy thud.

She took a few seconds to collect herself again, simply breathing in and out deeply. She loved the feeling that came right after feeding but it also brought with it the beast that yearned for more. That wanted to go on a rampage and feed on every human it came across. But she couldnt allow that. Both for her kinds sake and for any human she would kill.

Once she felt she was ready she stopped breathing once again. Breathing was not something she needed to do but it helped calm her.

She reached into a small hidden pocket on the inside of her top and pulled out a tiny flat bottle. Peering into the container she saw she would have to get more of the liquid soon, as there were only a few drops left.

She unsqrewed the cork and carefully poured a single drop onto the corpse lying at her feet. Almost instantly black flames danced across the man leaving nothing behind after only seconds. It was important not to leave any evidence behind so her kind would still remain a secret. Securing the cork again she replaced the bottle in the hidden pocket and went to retrieve her purse.

And froze.

In the opening to the alley was her beloved. Her sun, staring at what used to be a man with a horrified expression on his face.

He looked up to her and their eyes met for the first time.

...................... End Chapter One

AN: I will fix up this chapter later when it's not 4 in the morning n_n


End file.
